eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Experience
Experience is an important gameplay element. The faster units gain experience, the faster they gain levels. Levels of army units often make or break battles considering how your army size is limited in Eador. A unit of level 20 can easily be twice more powerful than the same unit of level 0. Often the loser of the shard is determined by whoever loses his leveled-up army, making the conservation of high level units vital and careful battles the best approach. Experience requirements Each unit has its own experience requirement modifier ranging from 70% (Militiaman) to 500% (Dragon) but base experience required per level is 20 for the first level and 10 more for each subsequent level. (20, 50, 90, 140 etc.) Heroes need 40 experience to gain the first level and 30 more for each level after that until level 10. After reaching level 10, the hero requires 60 more experience per level until level 20. After level 20, the hero requires 120 more experience per level. Difficulty levels affect experience required to gain levels for heroes ranging from 80% (Beginner) to 140% (Overlord) The base experience requirements: Maximum level for units and heroes is 30. Battle Experience After a battle, each enemy unit awards a certain amount of Loot Experience depending on the killed unit. This experience is distributed among winner units. Loot Experience The amount of Loot Experience a unit yields varies from 10 (Militiaman) to 1200 (Cursed Dragon). Killed heroes yield 10 experience for each hero level. Killed units have their Loot Experience increased by 10% for each level the unit had. If the enemy unit fled, then only 10% of the unit's Loot Experience is awarded + 5% for each tenth of its HP it lost before fleeing. Distribution Hero-exclusive portion: If there is a hero, the hero automatically gets 30% of all the Loot Experience. Everyone's portion: Next, 28% (40% is no hero is present) is distributed evenly among all winner units, even dead and summoned units, but in case of dead and summoned units, the experience taken is relative to how many turns they were functional on the battlefield. Action portion: The last 42% (60% if no hero is present) of experience is distributed according to how active the unit was in battle. Again, even summoned and dead units take their portion based on how active they were in battle compared to other units. Act rating The act rating of a unit is built from following: * Each melee kill awards 20 rating points. * Each ranged kill awards 10 rating points. * Each point of melee damage dealt awards 2 rating point. * Each point of ranged damage dealt 1 rating point. * Each point of physical melee and ranged damage taken awards 1 rating point. * Each stamina point used on spells awards 3 rating points. * Each point of healing done awards 2 rating points. * Each point of stamina used awards 1 rating point. The rating points determine the portion of action experience the unit gets. E.g. a unit with 50 rating points gets twice more action experience than a unit with 25 rating points. Note that heroes that died in the battle do gain all the experience that belongs to them but the level up won't happen until after resurrection and the next battle, exploration or quest completion. Experience Bonuses * Commander perk Leadership increases total Loot Experience gained by 5% for each perk level. (Only if the hero remains alive). * Wizard perk Wisdom increases the hero-exclusive experience gained by the hero by 10% for each perk level. The experience the hero gains from being active or alive in battle is unaffected by Wisdom. This is true even if the hero is the only unit in the army and gains all the Loot Experience for himself. * Some items also increase the hero-exclusive experience. * In World of Knowledge, all battle experience gains are doubled. Quest experience and exploration experience is unaffected. Notes * The experience a hero gains for each turn spent exploring a province is 4 + herolevel divided by two (e.g. a level 10 hero gains 9 experience for exploration and a level 20 hero gains 14 experience etc.) * Experience gained from quests vary from 100 to 300.Category:Game Mechanics